


Exploring

by Capella



Category: Myst Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capella/pseuds/Capella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veovis shows Anna around K'veer. Implied Anna/Veovis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploring

"I am sure your home is lovely, Veovis."

"Would you like to see it?"

\- - -

Anna stumbled slightly over the rock. "Are we there yet?" she asked, and then had to stifle a little chuckle. How many times had she asked her father that when she was young and they were heading out to the Cleft? She had known the way, but she had asked anyway, impatient to be there. In those days, she had had little patience; not like the patience of these D'ni, these patient men of the stone.

The man guiding her along paused, and she nearly stumbled into him before registering it in the darkness. Oh, the way was lit with those- firemarbles?- but Anna was not yet accustomed to the different illumination that existed in these underground chambers. Her eyes still sought the bright overhead light of the sun.

"Pardon?" he asked in his polite D'ni with the accent she was not yet fully used to.

"I was reminded of a childhood moment," she answered, still somewhat nervous about being in this man's presence. Oh, Aitrus had said that Veovis was a close friend, but he was still a Lord and a Guildsman, and he had not seemed to like her initially, but he seemed so nice now. "On a trip to the Cleft where my father and I would stop, I would often ask if we were there yet, even though I knew we were not there."

"Then what was the point?" Veovis asked curiously.

She shrugged, helpless to explain it. "It was a joke, I suppose," she said lightly, pushing away the pang of missing him and the thought of how he would love his place.

"Would you cover your eyes, Ah-na?" he asked her now. "I believe this view is best as a surprise. And I will not let you fall."

She placed one hand over her eyes and let Veovis take the other, trusting that the D'ni man would not lead her astray.

There were a few missteps and stumbles along the way, and Anna began to fear that they were moving in circles. Her sense of direction was lost down here, without sight, but always there was Veovis' hand in hers, leading her onwards skillfully and sure.

"You may remove your hand now," he finally told her.

Anna moved her hand and was greeted by one of the most lovely vistas she had ever seen. The room was gracefully high-ceilinged, with a large window dominating the far wall. Blueish at the top, it faded to the more traditional D'ni orange lighting at the base. She could see the lake and, she hoped, perhaps some of the city out of it.

"It's beautiful!" she gasped, leaning over the edge of the balcony to stare at the chamber below. "Oh, Veovis, this is such a lovely place."

"I am glad you like it, Ah-na. I wished to show you how our people can build."

She smiled up at him. "They are very skillful builders."

He leaned in conspiratorially. "This is my favorite place in D'ni."

"Oh, I can see why," she said.

"You can see the city from the window," he offered, and she moved down the stairs he indicated.

Only later would she realize how his hand had lingered in hers.


End file.
